


Gay Sex I Guess

by charloo but different (charloo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Boyfriends, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, OCxOC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charloo/pseuds/charloo%20but%20different
Summary: Lately Alex's half brother, Dylan, had been giving him very wired vibes.
Kudos: 3





	Gay Sex I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> I know the dominatrix at the end is named Salt. I originally wrote this for some friends on Discord.

Alex had been feeling strange lately. And more than the usual strange. Ever since he met his "brother" Dylan something had been off about everything. The way he looked at the world had changed. 

Maybe it was the way he looked at Dylan, maybe it was the way Dylan looked back at him. He couldn't put his finger on it but something had changed in his atmosphere, something big.

He knew something was up when Dylan snuck into his room one night and started eating out his asshole. It felt nice and all but he felt Dylan's actions were trying to tell him something. So the next night he returned the favor. When he first walked in he got instantly aroused so his nipples started standing on in. All he could smell was the intoxicatingly sexy smell of Dylan's seman which had been soaked into the wallpaper because of the oversaturation of it into the air. 

When he started looking around he found Dylan moaning on the bed in the middle of an intense masturbation session. He was jerking off his 14 inch dick while fisting his juicy looking pussy. At this scene Alex reached into his pants and pulls out his 16 inch monster and started fr*cking Dylan in the mouth while fisting his asshole and squeezing at his lactating breasts. 

From all the over stimulation Dylan started to orgasim into Alex's stetched out asshole and all over the taboo interaction they were taking part in. When the hot seman and juices started filling Alex's body he started to orgasim as well drenching Dylan in his seman. 

As they both started to slow down Dylan looks at Alex and Alex looks at Dylan…

And they faint from the pure sexual energy being emitted from both of their bodies.

~im sorry~

When they both woke up they were in a sex dungeon with all sorts of sex toys on the walls. Alex, who was into BDSM instantly got aroused at the sight of the bonds and chains. As they both struggled against there restraints Salt enter the dungeon dressed as a dominatrix. She smiles sinisterly and pulls out two 15 inch dildos and shove one each up both of there asses. And starts fisting Dylan's pussy and fonduling Alex's massive breasts.

As they continue Alex and Dylan start quadruple fisting salt in all of her holes until they all die of over stimulation.

The end


End file.
